ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Enterprise Log 1
(reprinted ) | Year = 2260s | Stardate = "18:09.2" to "31:09.4" | ISBN = 0307111857 (1976), ISBN 0974166448 (2004) | image2 = Key collection-1.jpg }} Collection of stories from Gold Key Comics' original Star Trek series. Premise Enterprise Log 1 (also released as Key Collection volume 1) was a comic book paperback collecting the first eight issues from Gold Key Comics' original Star Trek monthly, spanning from July 1967 to September 1970. This was the first in the series of Star Trek: The Enterprise Logs, which is being reprinted by Checker Books under the name Star Trek: The Key Collection. It depicted the events of a later missions taking place during the TOS five-year mission. While no definitive timeline was established, the stardates of these stories match a range of stardates spanning approximately the last three-quarters of TOS Season 1. Several canon characters and concepts were included in the stories, but the details were very much contradictory with televised Star Trek of the era, the artists were apparently unfamiliar with the source material. The original version from Golden Press (a division of Gold Key) features several extras, Including a "psycho-file" on the Captain, portraits of the ''Enterprise'' and artist Alberto Giolitti, and a feature from Scotty's diary. :These features were included in the second volume of the ''Key Collection editions.'' Creators * Based on Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry * Writers: The writer of these stories is unknown at this time * Artists: ** Nevio Zeccara (#1-2) ** Alberto Giolitti (#3-9) ** Alden McWilliams (Psycho-File) * Editors: Unknown Contents ;Captain James T. Kirk - Psycho-File : Feature (4 pages): James T. Kirk's "Identi-Fax" sheet identifies his serial number, lists his height as 5'11" and weight as 173 lbs. His identifying marks are a flashburn on his upper left arm, a phaser-3 scar on his right knee, two repaired fractures of his lower right leg, a surgical laser acar at the base of his spinal cord, a scar across his lower back and one magnesium spinal disc. :A news clipping identifies his father as Colonel Benjamin Kirk, a hero of a military conflict known as the "Klingon Repulsion." Twelve-year old Jim accepts his father's posthumous Starfleet decoration, the Supreme Medal of Honor, and an acceptance letter from Commander Alden McWilliams confirms his honorary appointment to UFP Space Academy. ::This short feature was created for the original edition, and paints an odd picture of Kirk's life as a military man. If conflicts with other non-canon sources superficially, the only other mentions of Kirk's father are in the novels of Diane Carey, where he is a Starfleet security commander named George Samuel Kirk, Sr. In that version, Kirk's father vanished, when Jim was in his later teenage years. :Jim Kirk's career included the end of a Klingon siege against Federation "Planetary Fort 128." complete with this comic era's "Ming the Mercless-style" Klingon general in multicolored garb.'' ;"The Planet of No Return" :Issue #1 (July 1967) ;"The Devil's Isle of Space" :Issue #2 (March 1968): On stardate "19:03.2" ;"Invasion of the City Builders" :Issue #3 (December 1968): On stardate "20:14.6" ;"The Peril of Planet Quick Change" :Issue #4 (June 1969): On stardate "21:06.7" ;Portrait of a Starship: The Enterprise :Special feature (2 pages). ;"The Ghost Planet" :Issue #5 (September 1969): On stardate "26:06.4" ;"When Planets Collide" :Issue #6 (December 1969): On stardate "23:00.9" ;A page from Scotty's Diary :Special feature (1 page). This features a brief look at Montgomery Scott's dating life from his personal log on stardate "24:3:19". He meets his old flame, the singer Blanda Lane, but during their date is more interested in her vehicle and its engine than her. ;"The Voodoo Planet" :Issue #7 (March 1970): On stardate "24:17.9" ;Portrait of an artist - Alberto Giolitti :Special feature. ;"The Youth Trap" :Issue #8 (September 1970): On stardate "31:09.4" Characters ; Foster : Enterprise crewman. Mr. Foster mused how senseless it would be to die on the prison asteroid. ("The Devil's Isle of Space") ; Benjamin Kirk : Colonel (Psycho-File) ; James T. Kirk : Captain ; Kivo : Starfleet security lieutenant assigned to the Academy. Kivo was the officer on the scene when a fight was reported in Freshman Cadet Jim Kirk's barracks. Kirk reported to Kivo that any cadet caught fighting would be expelled, and the Cadet Rogge had tripped over a foot locker and incapacitated himself. ; Klingon general : Commander of siege force attacking Planetary Fort 128. ; Leonard McCoy ; Alden McWilliams : Commander McWilliams transmitted the admission papers for James Kirk's honorary acceptance to the Academy. ::Named for artist Alden McWilliams. ; L.R. Nazoyo : Starfleet general who transmitted orders, by way of Communications Officer Will Rogge, for James Kirk to report to a starbase on Phobos to take command of the Enterprise. ; Will Rogge : Starfleet serviceman. ; Montgomery Scott : Engineer Scott was a lieutenant when he met Kirk for the first time, at a spaceport on Phobos, en route to the Enterprise. He made a comment about Kirk's relative youth compared to his new crew, accusing him of having "milk on his chin." Kirk soon impressed Scott however, on the way to the transporter coordinates, when he correctly diagnosed a problem in the third diverter of a Nuke V-3/A engine which broke down on them. Scott made Kirk a mock medal out of the end of the defective part. ; Spock : Science officer Spock met Captain Kirk for the first time on Phobos, en route to assume their duties aboard Enterprise. ; Hikaru Sulu : Helmsman ; Uhura : Communications officer. ; Janet Wallace : Biophysicist |next = Enterprise Log 2 }} Category:Comic collections